Photo booths are very useful for taking pictures by oneself. Typical photo booths found in public places include a small rigid chamber. The chamber has a front wall onto which is installed the photographic equipment and a seat for installing a person to be photographed. The chamber is usually seized to receive one or two persons at the same time. Its rigid construction makes it sturdy. However, such construction also has several drawbacks.
Space inside the chamber is usually very small, thus not adapted for accommodating several persons. Also, the rigid construction makes it difficult to move from one location to another, and requiring special equipment to do so. As the chamber is quite small, it is not possible to provide quality surrounding lighting so as to take pictures of professional quality.
There is therefore a need for a photo booth that is more convenient to move, can accommodate several persons at the same time, and providing quality surrounding lighting.